To make a conventional power N-channel field effect transistor that meets a particular breakdown voltage requirement, the concentration of N type dopants in the N type drift region of the transistor must be adequately low. But making the concentration of N type dopants in the N type drift region low results in an undesirably high resistivity of the semiconductor material in the drift region. For the conventional power N-channel field effect transistor to have a required current rating (RDS(ON) is not higher than a specified value when a given current is flowing through the transistor), the die area of the conventional power N-channel field effect transistor has to be made correspondingly large in order to achieve the required low drain-to-source resistance RDS(ON) of the overall transistor device. If super junction techniques are employed, however, then an N-channel field effect transistor can be made whose drift region includes what is called a “charge compensation region”. For the same required breakdown voltage, and for the same required current rating, the die of the Super Junction N-channel field effect transistor can be made smaller than if a conventional transistor architecture were employed. Due to the smaller die size, a power transistor that meets the breakdown voltage requirement and the current rating requirement can be made less expensively using the super junction techniques. Ways to improve such Super Junction field effect transistors are desired.